Lighting fixtures have been designed that are capable of receiving control signals for controlling one or more aspects thereof. For example, some lighting fixtures receive control signals that may at least selectively dictate the dimming levels of such lighting fixtures.
One existing solution for transmitting such control signals utilizes one or more stand-alone control wires that extend from a controller to the lighting fixtures. Data packets are then sent over the control wires to control the lighting fixtures. The data packets and communications may conform to a communications protocol such as DMX or DALI. Implementation of such a solution may have one or more drawbacks. For example, such a solution requires the running of one or more separate wires and involves limitations on wiring length and/or wiring method that may not be appropriate for certain applications such as street lighting.
Other existing solutions enable transmitting such control signals without installing new wires. Such solutions utilize wireless control signals or communications over the power wires (PLC). However, implementation of such solutions may have one or more drawbacks. For example, such solutions require specific hardware modems and/or radios to be installed at each individual lighting fixture. Such specific equipment is often overly costly and/or may not be easily installed in existing lighting fixtures or light poles supporting lighting fixtures.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus for controlling a lighting fixture utilizing a communication protocol transmitted over the power line that feeds the lighting fixture and that optionally does not require specific hardware modems be installed at the lighting fixture.